


Zarkon Isn't A Shit Dad

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least for Sendak, But he's a better dad than in canon, It Came From Tumblr, M/M, Spanking, Stalking, Zarkon's barely in this, but i hate her, nonsexual spanking, yes there's an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Zarkon takes Sendak and Lotor on a diplomatic mission. Sendak is annoyed by Lotor until a girl shows up.





	1. Zarkon's not a shit dad

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the original prompt https://devilsofficialfanfic.tumblr.com/post/184264467679  
> I don't know how to do link here yet. Sorry.   
> Also, there was one scene that was hard to write. I need soft cuddles after writing it.

“My Emperor, can’t be serious about bringing Prince Lotor. He’ll just be a distraction.” Sendak begged Zarkon.

“My son may be emperor some day. It’s important for him to learn diplomacy and to be tolerant towards others. Something you need to learn as well, it seems.”

Sendak groaned quietly. There was no changing the Emperor’s mind this time. Lotor was there to learn and Sendak was there for his knowledge and now muscles.

“We leave in two varga. Don’t be late.”

“Yes, Sire.” Sendak left.

He was angry that Lotor always got special treatment just because he was royalty. No one had seen him fight which led to rumors of his health and strength. But when he talks, it’s clear the rumor are just that and he’s a brat.

Sendak had imagined putting that brat over his knee and turning that ass blue, Oh, how he wanted that to happen. The brat struggling under the hand holding him down and crying out in pain each time his hand made contact, it never failed to make him smile.

But now was not the time for imagining such things. Now was the time for last minute data analyse.

* * *

The flight to Rixsas was slow and noisy. Lotor seemed to enjoy tormenting Sendak. All he did was talk and beg Sendak for things. Never had he wanted to punish that brat so bad. His ass would be darker than blue.

But he dare not touch the prince.

In any case, he settled in his room on Rixsas quickly and started panning how much of each resource could be given to the Rixsians. The Empire was vast, but that didn’t mean their resources were too. 

“Sendak~”  _ Oh no... _ ”I’m having trouble settling in. Can you help me?”

“Prince Lotor,” he sighed, “you are more than capable of sorting your laundry yourself. I have to prepare for negotiations tomorrow. Please don’t bother me with ridiculous requests.”

“It’s not ridiculous! My room is terrible and I can’t figure out the shower!”

“I don’t care!I’m busy!” Sendak growled.

Lotor looked down and left. Sendak would feel bad if the prince wasn’t such a brat. So he simply went back to work.

* * *

The negotiations with the Rixsas Minister went rather smoothly and quickly. The three Galrans were welcome to visit the town.. Lotor was excited about this, Sendak didn’t care. Until Zarkon ordered him to stay with Lotor.

“Can the prince not handle himself?”

“I have faith my son could defeat you with ease, but I want someone to look after him. Just in case there’s someone who doesn’t want us here.”

“Yes, Sire.”

This was an order he couldn’t refuse or argue against. Zarkon was more protective of his son than anything else. Clearly, he turn Lotor into a brat.

Sendak met Lotor on the steps. Of course, Lotor had a shit-eating grin. Thoughts of blue ass returned.

“How will you ignore my pleas this time~?”

“I’m just your bodyguard for now. And I’m not carrying your stuff!”

“What will you do if I make you? Spank me? Ha!”

_ So tempting. _

Lotor leapt down the stairs with glee. Sendak followed at a moderate pace. Enough to watch him at least.

Lotor looked at every store he could. Sendak noticed, however, that he avoided any jewelry stores. In fact, Lotor was wearing casual clothes and blended in with the locals rather well.

_ Why is the prince acting so strangely? _

“Prince Lotor~!” A very shrill voice called out.

Lotor flinched at the voice and looked in the direction it came from. It was a very energetic and young girl. How did she know Lotor? Sendak sat back for a bit.

“I thought you were going to meet me in the garden after your meeting! If you wanted to go shopping, you should have told me! I know all the best shops!”

She annoyed Sendak. Her voice was so high and squeaky it most likely irritated the half-breed prince as much as it did Sendak. He had to get out of there, but not without the prince. Per his orders.

“My prince. I apologize for the interruption, but your father requests for your return.”

It was something simple that no one would question, except for Lotor. He seemed to understand that this was a way away from the girl.

“I should hurry. I hate to keep my father waiting.”

With that, Lotor hurried as fast as he could with Sendak walking behind.

* * *

Lotor waited for Sendak at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed impatient for Sendak. Not that he actually cared.

“Thank you, Sendak,” Lotor muttered.

“I wasn’t helping you. I just want to know who that girl is.” Sendak couldn’t have been more deadpan.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” 

Lotor went inside, but Sendak wanted an answer. That girl had gotten Lotor to fear her and he wanted to know how. He  _ needed _ to know. Without thinking, he found Lotor and pushed him into his room.

“What are you doing?!”

“Who was that?”

“I said I’d--” 

All in half of a tick, Sendak had grabbed Lotor and bent him over the bed. Sendak was beyond anger or fury. Nothing would stop him.

“You will answer me! Who was that girl?!” Sendak would have no nonsense.

“She’s the minister’s daughter!”

“Why so scared of her?”

“I’m no-- AH!”

Sendak had brought down his hand. The sound of his hand meeting Lotor’s ass was more glorious than he ever imagined. He could say the same about the scream, but it didn’t sound right.

“You were trying to avoid her. You wanted to get away from her. Why?”

Lotor was quiet. So Sendak spanked him again. Lotor barely whimpered this time.

“Don’t think your silence will bring you mercy!”

He spanked the brat again. The cry wasn’t muffled this time. Sendak hit him again as punishment for his silence, but this cry was filled with less pain than the first one. 

“Should I repeat myself?”

“She’s obsessed!”

“Obsessed?”

“When I was shown my room, she was sitting on the bed. She talked to me strangely. Like she knew me or like she was talking to an old lover.”

“Is that the trouble you had the first night?”

“Yes.”

Sendak felt guilty. The prince was asking for help that day and Sendak sent him away. No one deserved a stalker.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He wasn’t furious anymore.

“You hate me. You wouldn’t have believed me. You would have told me to stop lying or to just enjoy the attention.”

“What makes you think that?”

Sendak was genuinely curious. He was often described as ruthless, but part of that came from how he punished his men for “unsavory” acts. To him, stalking was an “unsavory” act.

“You wouldn’t understand. It’s always been like this. Everywhere I go, girls say they love me, but they don’t. They just love the idea of me.”

“Does your father know?”

“He doesn’t care.”


	2. Zarkon isn't a Complete Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!

Sendak sat in his room in the Rixsas’s embassy. In just one day he had gone from hating a brat to  feeling sorry for a prince. Perhaps he was annoying to get attention.

If that was the case, Sendak would have to give Lotor what he wanted. His father clearly wasn’t doing anything. Did he even want his son?

Sendak sighed and got off his couch. That wet spot on his bed had long since dried, but he couldn’t lay on it yet. He needed to check on Lotor first. Make sure he was safe from his stalker.

As soon as he opened his door, the minister’s daughter-- Lamahiz as he learned-- was there.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I just wanted to check on Prince Lotor.” _Her voice is shrill even when soft!_ “He did have a talk with Emperor Zarkon, after all.”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with that. He’s sleeping just fine. I made sure of it, but,” Sendak’s tone shifted, “if you’re that worried for _him_ , I can check again.” _I’ll make sure you do not frighten him._

“I-If that’s the case, I can just talk to him tomorrow. Good night!”

She quickly ran off. She wasn’t very smart, it seemed, if something so simple tricked her. But Sendak cared not for her. He cared for Lotor at the moment. He opened Lotor’s door and saw the prince asleep.

Sendak was about to close the door when he heard a whimper. He turned back. Looking closer, Lotor’s face was twisted. When Sendak stepped closer, he noticed how pale his knuckles were from clutching the blanket and the amount of sweat on the prince.

_A nightmare!_

Sendak rushed to the prince’s side. If he was sweating like this, the nightmare must be about--

“Lamahiz!” Lotor nearly screamed.

Of course she would torture him in his dreams. Sendak gently stroked Lotor’s arm. It was a technique that caused less shock and confusion upon waking. Lotor seemed to wake rather quickly.

“Sendak?”

“You were having a nightmare. I woke you.”

“I’m sorry you had to do that. But I do appreciate it. Thank you. You may leave.”

“You’re not scared of another nightmare?”

“They happen. It’s fine,” Lotor waved it off.

“It’s not fine,” Sendak willed his voice to stay calm and quiet. “You’re torturing yourself. You should sleep with someone that brings you comfort.”

“Are you saying I should _invite_ someone into _my bed_? The bed of a virgin prince?! Can you imagine the size of such a scandal?”

“What if...it’s my bed? It’s not the bed of a prince so it should be fine.”

Lotor took a moment. “That should be fine. I suppose.”

Sendak took Lotor into his arms and to his own bed. He seemed like a child, the way he stayed on the farthest corner from Sendak. Perhaps he was just as nervous about this as Sendak. He had to respect his boundaries, of course.

“Good night, Prince Lotor.”

“Good night, Commander Sendak.”

* * *

Lotor attempted to leave just before the sun rose. Unfortunately, he woke Sendak while trying to untangle himself from the sheets. And maybe Sendak’s arms too. For the third time.

The fourth night, Lotor came back without prompting from Sendak. Sharing a bed with Lotor was nice after the first night. Sendak couldn’t help but smile when Lotor stepped out of the bathroom in his night wear.

“The gala is tomorrow. I’ll be expected to talk to Lamahiz.”

“I’ll stay close by. If you want to get away from her, just signal me and I’ll distract her.”

Lotor smiled. “Thank you, Sendak. You don’t know how much I appreciate what you’re doing.”

“I wish I could say I’m just following orders, but we both know that stopped long ago.”

“It’s almost like I have your honor,” Lotor laughed.

Sendak froze. That thought. Lotor having Sendak’s honor. It would mean Sendak having Lotor’s honor as well.

_No!_

“You don’t have my honor.I don’t have your honor. I’m just making sure you give it to someone you choose. I’m just protecting your honor.” Sendak spoke the words, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe them.

Lotor’s honor was not for a commander like Sendak to have. It was for someone who was voted or born into power. Sendak was not that. Far from it.

But something in Sendak just couldn’t accept it. His honor couldn’t accept it! Darn this force!

Lotor looked away after what Sendak said “Perhaps, I should sleep in my room. Good night, Sendak.”

Sendak stood there as Lotor left. Any word he tried to speak was caught in his throat. He couldn’t stop his prince from leaving. His words returned when the door shut.

“What right do I have to Prince Lotor’s honor?”

* * *

 

The gala was boring. Sendak didn’t want to be there, but he did promise Prince Lotor he would be there. So he stayed close enough to intervene quickly, but kept some distance to keep Lamahiz from getting suspicious.

Speaking of Lamahiz, she stayed close to Lotor since the gala began. Lotor was being polite and smiled, but it was obvious--at least to Sendak-- how fake the smile was. It sickened him how Lotor was forced to be near that girl.

He was glad for his large ears for once. He could listen for any signals from Lotor, not that he should anymore. Lotor rejected him.

 _No. He never offered himself. H_ _e didn’t reject me._

So why couldn’t he believe it?

“...honor works.”

Sendak was brought out of his thoughts. Lamahiz was asking about Galra honor?

“Be careful how you use that word. Someone might think you’re asking to have mine.”

“But I want to know about it before I ask. I love you Lotor and I want to have your honor.”

_FUCK NO!_

Sendak rushed over without a second thought-- or even a first thought. He could feel his fur stand on end. He stood behind Lotor glaring at the bratty girl.

“You cannot have his honor,” he growled. “I already have it!”

The party stopped. Sendak felt all eyes on him. Including Zarkon’s. It was too late to go back now. Victory or death.

“Prince Lotor’s honor belongs to me. And has for quite some time now.”

“I’ve _never_ heard of that! You’re lying!”

“We kept it secret. Lotor didn’t want tabloids making up details. I didn’t want promotions I didn’t earn myself.”

_At least that part is true. But now I have to earn Lotor’s honor._

Lamahiz squeaked, or maybe it was a gasp, before she shouted, “Maybe you should say something before someone makes a fool of themself!” And she ran off.

Lotor looked up at Sendak whispered for only him to hear, “We’ll talk about this for later. Before my father does.”

* * *

The gala was nearly over when Lotor dragged Sendak back to the room they shared for three nights. Sendak expected to be yelled at and scowled for stating things that weren’t true. Imagine his surprise when Lotor was laughing.

“You get mad when I joke about having your honor, but when someone wants my honor. Is this really about protect my honor, or do you want it, Commander?”

Sendak had to think about that. He was just trying to protect Lotor, but he shouldn’t have acted like that if it was just a job. Maybe...

“It’s both.”

“What was that?”

“It’s both! I was protecting it for myself! I just wasn’t ready to admit it!”

That was true, wasn’t it? Sendak was feeling things he couldn’t understand. Did they trade honor by mistake?

“Then I guess I don’t have a choice.” Lotor got close to Sendak, who was panicking. “Sendak,” _I’m dead! I’m going to the arena!_ “I give you my honor.”

Sendak didn’t have a tick to understand what was said before Lotor kissed him.

Sendak just enjoyed the kiss. Lotor wouldn't kiss him if his death was coming. Once Sendak felt his fingers and chest prickling, he understood he had Lotor's honor. But until Sendak gave his honor, Lotor was his whore.

Sendak pulled away and quickly said, "Lotor, I give you my honor," before being pulled back into the kiss.

Lotor was strong for being so small. He even pulled Sendak to the bed, sat himself, and pulled Sendak down.

Neither had done this... And they would have to wait.

"SENDAK!"

_Zarkon!_

They had both forgotten about the gala and Zarkon. Hopefully they could come up with a believable story that wouldn't result in their deaths. 

"Father, I can explain!"

"You gave your honor to a _commamder_! How can you expalin that?!"

"Who did you want me to give my honor to? Someone you chose for me? Someone I hated? Or someone who treated like I was worth everything and made me forget I was a prince?!"

Zarkon was at a lose for words. Lotor had twisted Zarkon's anger onto itself.

"I gave my honor to Sendak before he became a commamder. He didn't want the promotion unless he earned it. His own words."

If Sendak wasn't there a few dobashes ago, he would believe all this.

Zarkon just growled out, "Do not disappoint my son, Commander," and left. He knew he couldn't do anything.

There was silence for a while, until Lotor laughed again. Somehow, it sounded better than before.

"If you're done being scared, I'd like to share my bed with you."

"I'm not going across the hall. This is your bed too now."

"Then take me where I lie."

Ripping off Lotor's clothes and his own, Sendak did just that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The honor thing is a kind of force that binds two people. Sendak and Lotor accidentally started holding each other's honor when Sendak invited Lotor into his bed. Oops~

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I handwrite my fics before typing them and this was 5 pages long. FIVE PAGES! And there was still more to write. So this is a two-parter now. 
> 
> All that's left is a party and the fake boyfriends trope. And maybe X rated stuff. I don't know yet.


End file.
